Behind Silver Eyes
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Isabelle Pleine Lune, was a werewolf. She was apart of her mom's pack, but it was only her, and her mom. She just moved to Beacon Hills and now she has to deal with new problems. She didn't want to deal with any of this, she just wanted to go through this year easily. While trying to catch Stiles Stilinski's attention. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, and this story just came to me I just really wanted to write this. And did everyone see the preview for the new season OMG! This will contain one OC by the name of Isabelle Pleine Lune, which means full moon in French. Let's get this goin'.**

Isabelle's POV

"Okay mom, I'm off to go to school." I called out into the kitchen. I heard a distant 'okay', and I was out the door. I was walking to school, and I really enjoyed the scenery. Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Isabelle Lune (Lu-Nay is how it sounds), I recently moved from France to here, after my mom and I ran into some trouble. I am 5'9,

and I'm 16 years old I have black hair and brown eyes. I just want to go through this year without any werewolf problems. So, I will ignore every single supernatural thing that's here, unless if it threatens my mom. I mean, she can protect herself because she's an alpha, and I'm her pack and daughter, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Well, that's enough about me, I just started to see the school. I sighed, and kept walking towards the door ignoring the stares. I felt some intense ones, and I knew it was from other werewolves. I shook my head and ignored the stares. I knocked on the doors, and waited until I heard a muffled come in. When I did, I smiled at the red head in the office. She smelled off, but I had to keep my werewolf senses all the way on the low.

"Hi I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said softly looking down putting up the innocent act. I glanced at her, but quickly averted my gaze. I saw her smile, and she handed me my schedule.

"You're Isabelle right? You have to meet Ms. Morrell, our guidance counselor, on Tuesdays." she told me, and I nodded muttering a soft thank you. I walked out, and started to walk in the hallway. I pulled my phone out, and saw that I had ten minutes before the bell sounded. I looked down at my locker number, and lock code. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and I was pulled into an abandoned classroom. I turned around to face the people who did it, and saw a girl with brown hair, and two boys. I knew one of them was a werewolf, but I didn't dare say anything. I did insult them in French though.

"Qui a fait que?" I asked and the girl pointed to the boy with the pretty brown eyes. He looked confused to what I said, but I still insulted him.

"Tu es con. J'espere brule` en enfer." I said to them glaring, but the girl started to laugh.

"At first she asked 'who did that' which is why I pointed at you. Then she just insulted you she said' You're an idiot and she hopes you burn in hell." the girl translated. I nodded at her, and they looked confused.

"You don't speak English?" the boy asked me. I laughed, but answered anyways.

"I do, I just choose not to most of the time. But don't yank me like that again you could get hurt." I said to him, and he sighed. I looked at my phone, and noticed I had like five minutes to get to my locker.

"Hey I would love to sit here and talk, but I gotta go." I said about to leave, but was stopped once again. I looked at the boy with the brown eyes, and his started to glow yellow. I stared back at him, and I made my eyes glow silver. His eyes went back to brown, and he stared at me. I looked away, and stared at the boy with the buzz cut.

"I really have to go…" I trailed off not knowing their names.

"I'm Scott, that's Stiles, and this is Allison." Scott said to me. I nodded, and walked out. I looked at my schedule, and saw I had Gym first. I located the classroom, by using my senses. When I got there, I saw some kids were already there. I ignored them, and sat down and took a deep breath. I felt two other werewolf presence. Unlike Scott's, who's was calming, theirs were dominating. I didn't look up at them, and took out my phone. My phone was snatched out of my hand, and I looked up to see a blonde girl. She had a smug smirk on her face, and I looked at her then to my phone.

"Can I please have that back?" I said directing my gaze to my phone. She looked at it, and shook her head at me. I glared, and stared at her. She walked away with my phone in her hand. I sighed and put my stuff down. I walked down the bleacher stairs, and followed her. She stopped to a taller boy with blue eyes and curly brownish blonde hair. They both smirked at me, and let their eyes change gold. I rolled my eyes, and scoffed.

"That doesn't scare me, and I will ask one more time politely. Can I please have my phone back?" I asked them again. The girl chuckled, and I felt my breathing to slowly get irregular from anger. I looked up, and they jumped back. My phone slid through her hand, I grabbed it and walked back to where I was. Soon, there was a whistle, and I saw a man.

"OKAY! Were gonna do some laps today! Only 5 then we'll go to some other sport. Except you Greenberg, you take 10." he said looking at he boy named Greenberg. I laughed lightly, and stayed seated on the bleachers. Everyone in the class were running now, and I saw them all starting to slowly go out of breath. The whistle blew again, and I looked to the teacher.

"Faster Greenberg!" he yelled at the boy. He looked to where I was, motioning me to come over to him. I got up, taking my things with him.

"You're the new girl. Isabelle?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"You don't have to do anything, today. But bring some clothes tomorrow kid." he said to me, I nodded and started to walk away. I sensed something coming my way, and I put my hand out, and caught a ball that was meant to hit me in my head. I glared and saw that same girl trying to hit me. I knew that I couldn't just throw it at her. She would catch it, I looked at the sky thinking of where it would ricochet off of the railing and hit her in the face. I threw it and that direction, and everyone laughed about me not having no aim. I watched at the ball hit the ceiling, then to the rail and hit her in the face. Everyone stopped laughing and gapped at me.

"Yes." I said to myself. I walked back to my seat watching everyone play on the court.

RING!

I packed my things up, and left out of the room. I looked at my schedule and noted that I had French. I blinked confused, but shrugged anyways. I didn't know where this class was so I asked some random girl, and she directed me to it. I nodded thanks, and walked in the direction she told me to. I made it a little after the bell rung, and everyone stared at me when I walked in.

"You're the new student Isabelle?" the teacher said. I nodded to her and handed her my schedule.

"I'm Ms. Morrell, I'll be your French teacher. Tell me do you know any French already?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Please share." she told me. I nodded, and thought of something to say.

"Si vous me connaissiez, je etre le plus zarb Pesonne vous avez jamais connu. J'habite avec ma maman, mais j'ai vecu en France toute ma vie." I said aloud, and she nodded in thanks.

"She just said 'If you knew me, I'll be the weirdest person you've ever known. I live with my mom, but lived in France most of my life.' You will be able to speak fluidly like that after this year." Ms. Morrell said to me, and I nodded my head. I put my head down ignoring this class, because I was really sure that I'll pass this class.

**Okay this is the first chapter, so I don't know if you like this but if you do then review please. Bye. **


End file.
